Marc Hanori
Marc Hanori '''is the older brother of Arc in Nickelodeon's ''Knight Squad. '' Character History Knight Squad Marc was always told he was different than the others in Seagate. He wrote with his left hand noteably. Despite, Arc always looked to his brother for advice. One knight, he helped some stranded fisherman who had been cast from their native shores of Solar Cape. When he helped them, he ran away with them and learned their language and self defense. He became a mentor to many of the young students, teaching them English for a few extra yen to complete his collection of Insectite (Kaman Rider) deck. He took two boys and two girls with him on a mission to expand trade and find the Northwest Passage that the fishermen believed they went through and met Marc in the first place. The force of Ryker's Power caused the junk ship to crash off the coast of Ryker's secret base and helped rescue Kripan and Ankusha who went to investigate the junk (but got kidnapped by Umballa). They joined Sage, Buttercup, Ciara, and Prudence back to Astoria. His return caused Arc to faint. He started making fast friends with everyone, especially Buttercup, who he was deeply crushing on. This led to more heated confrontations between Kraken and Phoenix Squad, as well as Knight School's rules (which Arc has already broken). He also shows he and his students are good at music, in a way to serenade Buttercup. When the secrets and feuding subside, Marc teaches the Knight School Students the art of Shinkitsu. With the Junk repaired (by Ciara destroying her pixie ring at her sister's discretion), Marc's crew returns to Solar Cape to share the new Astorian Treasures. He later took the surname of his Sensai, Master Hanori when they created the Shinkin Suits to become the Knights of Shinkitsu. Meanwhile, Buttercup had become Viper Navy and visited Earth in the year 2023. Shattered Grid His main world counterpart, Kevin, was killed by Lord Drakkon, with his powers being used to create a new breed of Sentry (only Lauren survived as she was training in secret at the time). He returned to Astoria to propose to Buttercup, but joined her in the fight against Drakkon on ranger kind. Personality Marc is smart, caring, kind, but is very sensitive and shy when it comes to romantic relationships. He enjoys busying himself, which leads to problems. Relationships * Unamed Father-father * Sensai Hanori-honorary father * Arc-younger brother * Buttercup-possible fiance Blue Samurai Ranger * Calligraphy Changer * Shinkin Blade ** Shinkin Discs ** Ocean Bow '''This Form is exclusive to Chapters 36 and 37. Notes * He is the first ranger (that is not a member of the Super Mega Ranger, Literary Morphers, or Privateers) that is not a successor of a power that already exists ** He is technically a predecessor due to the Medieval theme in Knight Squad (even though Samurai come from the 8th century, while the vision of Knights is more 12th to 14th century) * He is the only ranger to appear outside of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers who has a sentry counterpart * He uses different terms than the Samurai Rangers for his arsenal * Marc introduced Dragon Rider and Zodiac Rider in his Insectite Deck, but they appeared with the other 4 riders and not with him and Buttercup (creating the 6 Official Riders) * He is the first ranger to be engaged while serving as a ranger since Alex and Jen in Time Force See Also * Ryunosuke Ikenami-Sentai Counterpart (suit) from Samurai Sentai Shinkinger Category:Knight Squad Category:Power Rangers Literary Morphers Category:Lemurseighteen